Justice & Honor!
by dennisud
Summary: What happens when 2 Jurian Knights, meet 2 Galaxy Police Officers? Well, Notes aren't the only thing their comparing!
1. Default Chapter

Justice&Honor.html In the depth of space no one can hear you scream.   
This fact calmed Det... Kiyone Makabi as she floated through the remains of her ship, the Yagami.   
she searched for her companion not knowing whether he was alive, or not. The explosion seemed to have come from the internal reactors which should have obliterated both, so she was not holding much hope of finding him.   
Another normal trip up in smoke, & here they were trying to work with the Jurian Knights as an experiment of cooperation between the Galactic Union & the Jurai Government. Yet another problem that hurt Kiyone's chances at promotion.   
Finally, a familiar figure appeared floating about 30 yards ahead of her. She maneuvered her flight suit jets & approached the still figure. When she got to him, his suit being of Jurian configuration was different in structure. But, they still had compatible life support & comm. links. As she connected the suits together, she tried to speak to her companion. 

Kiyone: Kamadake (The knight, not the log), hey wood head , wake up! 

Kamadake: (Groggily) Miss Kiyone, can you tell me what happened? 

Kiyone: Well, it seems that when Mihoshi & Azaka left on the Yukinojo, Mihoshi hadn't closed off the Fuel pump from the Yagami. 

Kamadake: & it then leaked down to the Plasma chamber....... 

Kiyone: ..... Where it reacted with the reactors! (they both have a sweat drop the size of Montana) 

Kamadake: Honestly, why do you put up with her? (No a bit angry) 

Kiyone: It's not like I haven't tried to ditch her by transferring, or even dying, which I have done! 

Kamadake: You really died to get away from her! How'd you gone back from the dead? 

Kiyone: I was frozen in space, then was rescued & revived. And all because of Mihoshi,   
Yet what do my bosses do? They send me out to find her again!   
(The after a pause) Does Azaka drive you nuts too, Like Mihoshi? 

Kamadake: No, I think there's only one Mihoshi in this universe, But Azaka can be a little odd at times, of course he has more experience than I & does things his way! I am the junior Knight, so he is the boss. So How long before they come back to us. Aren't they suppose to rendezvous with us here? 

Kiyone: Yes, in 4 hours, but we have only 2 hours of air left in these suits! We won't make it! (She then squeezed his hand through their gloves) 

Kamadake: Miss kiyone, do you know the technique of slowing down your bodily system to almost nil, thereby stretching out our oxygen enough for us to be rescued? 

Kiyone: Yes, I had some training in Biofeedback & the like at the academy. Are you suggesting we use it now? 

Kamadake: We will need to do this soon, or there won't be enough air! 

Kiyone: OK, so stop talking so we stop using the oxygen 

As the 2 figure slowly put themselves in suspended animation, they still held hands, even though Kiyone had put several latches between the suits so neither would float away from each other. As they drifted within the blast area they dreamed while in their hypnotic state. 

Kamadake was on Jurai on a rare day off, & was at one of the may parks in the Jurain Capital. a beautiful woman was with him as they picnicked there. as they enjoyed each other's company he started to notice that he couldn't quite see his companion's face   
Her face was always in a shadow. The he notices something familiar, her hair was a teal/green in color & was long & straight.   
He then became more curious & he got up on his elbows, leaned towards her & picked up her chin with his finger & saw......   
Kiyone smiling at him! 

They everything started to fade, & they he saw some bright lights, then some fuzzy figures started to materialize in front of him. 

The he saw a familiar face, a gray bearded face With a crooked smile on it! 

Azaka: Well I guess Junior here is finally up from his long catnap! 

Kamadake: (Groggily, & for the 2nd time in one day) Where.... what.. Oh .... mmmm Where Miss Kiyone? 

Kiyone: Right here Kama-san, & Yes I have a head ache too! 

Kamadake: I don't want to do that again! 

Mihoshi: Well, I'm glad we got to you guys an hour earlier that we were supposed to.   
(They about to cry, she latches onto Kiyone) Oh I'm Sooooo soorrry for all this!   
(Crying fountains of Tears as Kiyone tries to calm her down). 

Kamadake: (An incedulous look at Mihoshi,)So, how did you handle her while we were "napping"? 

Azaka: I put the ship on auto pilot and played some video games with her to keep her occupied. 

Kamadake: Even after the automatic distress signal was given? 

Azaka: I just increased the speed. Especially after I lost to her the last 4 games, I had to win at least one. 

Kiyone: (listening in on their conversation, Angrily ) You mean to tell me you two played video games as you were coming back to rescue us? (Big sweat drops on Both heads of Azaka & Mihoshi)   
Well, have you found Yagami's Mainframe proccesor? 

Mihoshi, You mean the computer's brain, right? 

Kiyone: Yes, you ditz, DID you Find it! 

Mihoshi: You mean that black Cube thingy? 

Kiyone: YES!!! 

Mihoshi: I didn't see it! 

Kiyone: (As she strangles her partner) AAAAAHHHHHH!!!! 

Azaka: I found a cube that you describe! (Kiyone finally disengages her hands from Mihoshi's neck!)   
I put it in a storage locker on the bridge, is that adequate? 

Kiyone: Well, at least one of you had some sence to do the right thing! 

Mihoshi; I'm sorry Kiyone (Sobbing uncontrollably) 

Kiyone: Oh, it's Ok Kiyone, but the repair cost is coming out of your pay, got it! 

Mihoshi: (she stops crying & Happily says) Oh thnk you Kiyone! (She huggs her partner) 

Azaka: Well, We need to get back to earth, Lord Katsuhito wants to have us back for training tomorrow! 

Kiyone: Can you two handle getting us back home with out screwing up? 

Azaka: I Miss Kiyone Will keep an eye on Miss Mihoshi, I can promise you of that! 

Kamadake: Well, then let us rest please! ( And with quick good nights, the rescued G.P. Officer & Jurian Knight finally Fall asleep next to each other on the Yukinojo's Med Lab. 

Next, Training & an awakening of new feelings!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. When 4 Warriors Meet!

Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However, this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own.   
This is an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series.   
This is a A/U based on the Tenchi Universe, & Tenchi Movies 1&3. Though you may see the main characters the focus is on The Jurian knights (Not the logs), & The Galaxy Police women! Due to some Confusion I have changed this to Chapter 2 & there's a New Chapter 1! Chapter 3 will finish this fic Soon! 

**When 4 Warriors Meet**   


2 teams of 2 , one Galaxy Police, one Jurian Knight, prepare for a battle simulation. An assassination attempt at one of the Royal Family. As the assassins position themselves the 2 teams objectives are to neutralize the 2 teams of assassins, one from afar, one near the intended target. As the assassins act, The two mixed teams go into action. 

Azaka & Mihoshi use their skills & quick reflexes to subdue a sniper team positioned about 5 meters away from the target. Using the power lance & a yo-yo stunner, both snipers are taken down. Alerted to the activity above, Kamadake & Kiyone position themselves for a close attack on the target. As they feared, two individuals, one brandishing a Light saber, the other a multi-use blaster head toward the Target, before they get within 10 feet of the target each is met by one of the 2 warriors. Both are quickly subdued from the punches & kicks if Kiyone, & the power lance of Kamadake. 

The simulation over, all are judge by Lord Katsuhito. As final arbiter he decides that both teams deserve the a positive outcome; 

Lord Katsuhito: you both did an excellent job. I will recommend that when needed there should be an integrated teams of Knights & GP's for joint operations. Both teams smiled a satisfactory smile & started the downward path of the steps to the Masaki shirne. 

As the walked they kept talking to their partner during their mock attack. And, as they were about to enter the Masaki House, Kamadake (giving a "now's the time" look to Azaka) 

Kamadake: Can you ladies please join us after dinner for a walk along the lake shore? 

Azaka: it would be our honor & Pleasure if you would accompany us! 

Both girls were taken back for a minute, but they looked at each other & quickly knodded yes.   
A some blushing was passed between all four, the girls went to the onsen to bath from the long practice, while the men went to take showers. 

After another tremendous meal cooked up by Sasami, the 4 excused themselves & all started walking around the lake, Kamadake with Kiyone, while Azaka stayed with Mihoshi . As the cool breeze flowed by they were all conversing mainly about combat tactics and battle simulations. Of great deeds, & great space battles, of broken crime syndicates & broken ships in battle. sometime after the couples broke up & went in opposite directions as the made their way back towards the house, stopping to look at the clear moon less sky & starting to show their true feelings toward each other. 

Kiyone & Kamadake were closer in physical age (Minding that Both knights were essentially freeze dried for thousands of years) & took a strong liking to each other. Azaka & Mihoshi were more of an Odd couple, he older looking & stoic, while she was young, & bubbly. Yet they seemed to tolerate each other indiosyncrices. As the 2 couples meet up at the Masaki Home, both couples had their arms intertwined, & with smiles in their eyes. 

Kiyone: Before we retire for the night, can we ask you Honorable Knights out for a night on the town. 

Kamadake: Of course my lady, what is thy pleasure? 

Mihoshi: Oh I don't think we need to do that on our first date, do we Kiyone? 

Kiyone: EEERRRRR, Mihoshi will you shut up now! (After a pause to stop pulling Mihoshi's hair!)   
I can answer that. We would like for you to take us out to dinner & Some Karioke! 

Azaka: Ah, what is Karioke, milady? 

Mihoshi: It's when you sing the lyrics to a song while it's being shown through a TV, silly! 

Kamadake: you mean in front of people, I'm embarrassed enough from my singing in the shower. 

Azaka: I can attest to that! 

Kiyone: Well, you don't have to sing, but Mihoshi & me have been doing it for about 2 years now. what do you say? 

Kamadake: I think we will accept that offer! (They then bowed towards the girls, kissed their hands Which made them blush & giggle , said goodnight & left for their room). 

***********************************************************************************   
  



	3. A night & a Day

3night&day.html Disclaimer and Foreword: Tenchi Muyo! and its characters are copyrights and trademarks of AIC, Pioneer, and   
whoever else may own the rights to it, so please don't sue me (it's not like I have any money anyway :P). However,   
this story is my original creation and is copyrighted by me. Please don't copy it and claim it as your own.   
This is an A/U story in regards to the Characters from both series.   
This is a A/U based on the Tenchi Universe, & Tenchi Movies 1&3. Though you may see the main characters the   
focus is on The Jurian knights (Not the logs), & The Galaxy Police women! Chapter 4 will finish this fic Soon!   
This is a side fic to my Saga called, "The Crucible"! 

**Chapter# 3: Night & Day**   


Kiyone: Before we retire for the night, can we ask you Honorable Knights out for a night on the town. 

Kamadake: Of course my lady, what is thy pleasure? 

Mihoshi: Oh I don't think we need to do that on our first date, do we Kiyone? 

Kiyone: EEERRRRR, Mihoshi will you shut up now! (After a pause to stop pulling Mihoshi's hair!)   
I can answer that. We would like for you to take us out to dinner & Some Karioke! 

Azaka: Ah, what is Karioke, milady? 

Mihoshi: It's when you sing the lyrics to a song while it's being shown through a TV, silly! 

Kamadake: you mean in front of people, I'm embarrassed enough from my singing in the shower. 

Azaka: I can attest to that! 

Kiyone: Well, you don't have to sing, but Mihoshi & me have been doing it for about 2 years now. what do you say? 

Kamadake: I think we will accept that offer! (They then bowed towards the girls, kissed their hands Which made them   
blush & giggle , said goodnight & left for their room). 

********************************************************************************************** 

The next day was more training as there was various military maneuvers as both the Female GP's & the Jurain Knights squared off against each other individually & in pairs. Then each had a group practice with bokkens and Lord Katsuhito. 

After practice They joined the rest of the clan at the house. Later, All 4 went out to eat at a sushi bar & then went to the girls favorite Karioke bar. They spent almost 5 hours taking turns singing. Even the reluctant Azaka Who seemed to favor Perry Como & Frank Sinatra numbers, which seemed to really affect Mihoshi, while the girls seemed to favor girl rockers songs from Pat Benatar, The Go-Go's, & The Bangles. Kamadake, Seemed to favor Sings From Bryan Adams, Ricky Martin & Some Rock Ballad from Foreigner, Sheriff, & Night Ranger Clearly Aimed at slowly amorous Kiyone.   
Since this is a bar as well, All four did become a little drunk, but they did make it back to the house in one piece. 

After Breakfast, the next day, Kiyone & Kamadake seem to have the same idea, as The knights & Tenchi went off to a morning practice, Kiyone Asked Mihoshi, Ayeka & Ryoko to meet her in the Onsen.   
****

**The Men's Club:**   


As the Men finished practice, Kamadake asked an important question. 

Kamadake: Lord Tenchi, Can I ask you a mmm.... personal question? ( Azaka gave his partner a look but continued to listen ) 

Tenchi: Sure, Kamadake, what do you want to know? 

Kamadake: Well sir, when did you know that you were in love..... with your fiances? 

Azaka: Kamadake, that's not something you should ask any of the noble family, what is wrong with you? (Very angry) 

Tenchi: (Standing up & putting his hands in front of him and motioning for Azaka to calm down & sit)   
It's Ok, I know why he wanted to ask that? ,But before i answer that, can I ask you a question? 

Kamadake: YYes, My lord! 

Tenchi: Does this have to do with Kiyone ....... & you? 

Kamadake: Aahh,, well, that's...... mmmmm........ (After more embarrassing mumbles) Yes, sir! (He became very red) 

Tenchi: (Chuckled) Ok, well, with Ryoko looking back, I knew form when I was a child. She was my imaginary playmate in her spirit form & later a source of comfort when my grandmother & then my mother died. Finally, 2 years ago when I made my decision to marry her, & Ayeka, I was obviously certain then. With Ayeka, I started having feelings for her When we were stuck in a hunting shack while it rained. Later I fell more in love with her & Ryoko With our battles with Kagato & Dr. Clay. (A big smile on his face)   
Did that help you Kamadake? 

Kamadake: (A look of astonishment & then realization came over the Ancient but youthful looking knight)   
I see, Love it seems is a long drawn out process That may take several events to blossom. 

Azaka: Not always! I have fallen for someone at first sight. (Both of the other two men look surprised) What, it did happen! 

Tenchi: Then tell us oh good sir knight? (Giving a look of disbelief) 

Azaka: Ok I will. (A Pause) She was a royal lady in waiting who served Our Emperors great grandfather. Her name was Nyani.   
She was a vision Jurian loveliness. With Auburn colored hair, & piercing blue eyes. I fell for her literally. 

Kamadake: You mean when you locked you legs as the royal procession went by, that was why you fell on your face? 

Azaka: YES, I fell on my face for her, You happy now! (Giving a withering stare at the other knight) 

Kamadake: And why pray tell did you not act on this beautiful maiden to court her Azaka? 

Azaka: Because I did court her, but before we could declare our love publicly, she was killed in a shuttle accident. 

Kamadake: (looking forlorn & guilty) I am sorry brother knight for you loss, Why didn't you tell me? 

Azaka: I felt since we did not declare our intent public, I had no right under Jurian tradition to grieve for her publicly. 

Kamadake: (Getting up and putting his hand on his partners shoulder)   
Publicly or not, you could have confided in me, I am you friend. 

Tenchi: With all the family & friends here I have learned that's what friends are for, so don't you forget that sir knight. 

Azaka: I won't sire, Now why did you want to ask about Love, Kamadake? 

Kamadake: I... I... Think I am in love with Miss Kiyone! (A look of apprehension & then relief at his friends expressions) 

Tenchi: I am happy for you, Kiyone is an honest and kind person, & she would suit you well. 

Azaka: Well, I said I believe in Love at first sight, so I'm joining the club, I have feelings for Miss Mihoshi. 

Tenchi: You've chosen well, she is a kind woman with a big heart, she will make a great mother, just stick to unbreakable objects at home, she does tend to bump into things, but she is a great girl! Is that what was bothering you two. I did sense you both were distracted during practice? (They both nodded their heads yes.) Well I hope you two aren't distracted with grandpa this afternoon.   
(With that comment, they made their way down to the house for lunch. Katsuhito heard the whole conversation & had a rye look in his eye towards this afternoon's Practice) 

**The Girl's Club:**

As Kiyone & Mihoshi went directly to the Onsen waiting for their 2 friends who had chores to do around the house,   
& taking care of Mayuka. 30 minutes later, Ryoko, Ayeka, & Mayuka (Now 6 years old) Mad there way to the Onsen.   
After some greetings & resetting in the women's pool The conversation went to last night's karioke Double date. 

Ryoko: Well ladies tell us what happened from beginning to end! 

Ayeka: & Don't leave anything out! 

Kiyone: Well (With a rye smile) We went to a sushi bar for dinner, & then to karioke 

Mihoshi, Oh, and we had soo much fun, We sang " We Got the Beat", & "Walk Like an Egyptian", While kiyone sang to Kamadake   
"Hit me with your best shot" 

Ryoko: So, Kiyone did he? 

Kiyone: (Giving her Scathing glare) No, We just sang to each other nothing else happened! 

Mihoshi: Well what about you & Kamadake on the back of the bus, did you needed help in breathing, because he was breathing for you........ 

Kiyone: Mihoshi would you just let me tell this OK! (Grabbing the blond & dunking her head in the water.   
(After some crying & whimpering form a waterlogged Mihoshi) We, went on with group some ballads, & we finally got them up to sing. 

Ayeka: But, they didn't know any earth songs, especially from America! So, how did they do it? 

Kiyone: Well, they just winged it, but since they asked for ballads, they got the hang of it after a few songs, Azaka then just kept singing tunes from Frank Sinatra, & Perry Como, Which caused mihoshi to go even more bubbly than normal, I swear I've never seen her more red since I've known her. (Mihoshi was smiling & very red) Did he really get to you that much? 

Mihoshi: Oh, Kiyone, he looked so cute & dreamy when he sang to me. I just couldn't help it! 

Ayeka: So, you mean that you think you might be...... 

Mihoshi: Yeah, I think I am in ..........love?!?!? I'm so Embarrassed! (She sinks into the water, everyone sweat drops) 

Ryoko: What about you Kiyone has the love bug bitten you? (Washing Mayuka's hair) 

Kiyone: Lets just say that we like each other & leave it at that. 

Mihoshi: But, Kiyone I haven't even kissed Azaka & I know that I love him. 

Kiyone: ( With an annoyed look) Well, lets say my concept of Love is different that your Ok! 

Mihoshi: But, Don't you dream about him, & Want to buy gifts for him, & be close to him, &......... 

Kiyone: (Now very red, but no one is sure it's anger or embarrassment) Some of that might be true, but I will determine who I'm in love with! 

Mihoshi: So, you really do love him don't you? Yeah Kiyone's in love, oh kiyone's in love! (Mihoshi is dunked again by an angry Kiyone! 

Ayeka: (After separating Kiyone from Mihoshi's head) All right, now what are you two going to do? Playing with Mayuka 

Both GP's Looked at each other then at their friends. 

Ryoko: How serious do you two want this to be? 

Kiyone: We think just to keep it slow & steady, plus if we're going to be involved in missions with them, we need to keep focused   
on our jobs. (Pause) But, I will admit that I really do want to know Kamadake more. 

Mihoshi: I think what kiyone said, I agree with, but Azaka is soo cute with that beard, kinda reminds me of my grandfather.   
(All sweat dropped again) 

Ryoko: Ok, Well if you need us to talk to, we'll only be a portal away. 

With that they talked about other normal issues & then they parted, Ryoko & Ayeka, take Mayuka to Washu & go to the Danger room & to meet Tenchi for a "Power" training. Kiyone & Mihoshi made their way to the shrine to meet the Knights & Lord Katsuhito 

******************************************************************************************************   


Katsuhito sent Azaka & Kamadake out towards Ryoko' cave, While the girls had to retrieve a bokken hidden in the cave.   
AS this was a practice all power weapons were set on stun. As Kamadake held the entrance to the cave, both GP's circles around th entrance, Azaka was also out in the woods moving to ambush one or bothGP officers.   
Kiyone used her cube to make a hologram of herself & it walked up to the cave entrance, As Kamadake struck Kiyone stunned him & used her yo-yo weapon to tie up the knight with his weapon by his side. As she walked up to the cave her feet were swept from under her. & Azaka stun her unconcious. Mihoshi then ran unto the knight litterally, as both fell she inadvertantly twisted her cube. As Azaka got up to stunMihoshi, a kitchen sink fell from the sky & nailed him on the top of his head.   
When Katsuhito came to see the results he saw 3 unconcious people & Mihoshi trating an unconcious Azaka for a head wound. 

Katsuhito: Well, Mihoshi, you luck has come into play again. 

Mihoshi: Well, I don't think so, I hurt Azaka(The the waterworks started with Mihoshi crying for what she did to Azaka! 

Katsuhito: Don't worry Mihoshi, I;ll take care of Azaka & Kamadake, take your partner home & rest up for tomorrow! 

Mihoshi: Well, OK, but can you tell them we are really sorry, especially me . I didn't mean to have the kitchen sink hit him in th head. 

Katsuhito: Don't Worry Mihoshi, I will, now go home!   
(As he waved goodbye, Katsuhito was thinking of what sort of puishment should the knights get for getting beat so easily. then a thought struck him, how can you punish them if they had to go against Mihoshi's uncanny luck. He finally just left them where they lay knwing that a coming rainstorm will awaken them & the shame will be enough to deflate their egos. Just hope they don't blame the girls for their mistake. 

Well, what do you think, too mushy? Well their mission start in the next chapter, so see ya then!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
